The in vivo levels of chemical messengers like the fatty acid amides are tightly regulated to maintain proper control over their influence on brain and body physiology. One mechanism by which the level of fatty acid amides are regulated in vivo is through an enzyme termed fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH) which degrades the fatty acid amides to inactive metabolites. FAAH effectively terminates the signaling messages conveyed by fatty acid amides, ensuring that these molecules do not generate physiological responses in excess of their intended purpose. In the presence of FAAH, therefore, it is difficult, if not impossible to assess the pharmacological and physiological activities of fatty acid amides and related compounds.
Thus, a need exists for a transgenic animal in which FAAH is not expressed. The present invention satisfies this need and provides additional advantages.